To My Core
by lovelybeauty468
Summary: A new start, a new beginning, and a new world. Follow the lives of the students attending the prestigious Alvero College while the students search for a new start, and create new bonds and rediscover old ones. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All :D**

**My name is Bree, and this is my first Klaroline story:)**

**I know that a lot of KC shipper's faiths are starting to dwindle due to the finales of the shows and everything thats going on, but you guys KEEP THE FAITH**

**We are an amazing fandom from fan fictions, to tumblr, to the magazine,, to the twitter trends, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN!**

**I know how it feels to have a pairing torn apart because of the creator's preference rather than the fans wants.**

**Although, there is no doubt in my mind that if our fandom stays as strong and amazing as it is now, that Julie will HAVE to give in to not lose her job.**

**So this AU story is my tiny contribution in dedication to the amazingness that is Klaroline :D**

**I hope the first chapter will go over well :D**

**I would love and REALLY appreciate anything you guys have to tell me in the reviews**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TO nor any of the Characters**

**To My Core**

**Chapter 1: It Goes On**

_"It was evening and would be when I woke. No matter. From the maple tree the Red-tail spoke."_

_Cameron Conaway, Caged; Memoirs of a Cage-Fighting Poet_

__Sunlight seeped through the window of the spacious room.

Rays of heat warming the slumbering face of the beautiful girl lying on the queen sized bed.

A moment passes before the girl shifts in her sleep, slowly lifting her eye lids to reveal bright oceans of blue.

The girl slowly rises from her comforting sheets, the feeling of exhaustion yet resting heavily on her shoulders.

The stunning girl stands from the warmth of her bed, allowing the harsh feel of reawakening to attack her.

The son flower blonde trudges towards the attached bathroom of the bed room, splashing a handful of cold water on her face, in effort to bring her out of her tired haze.

Post cleansing her face, The blonde's ocean blues stare in to the mirror.

She believes that she appears different this morning, weather it is an extra shine to her blonde locks, or a brighter gleam in her wide orbs, or perhaps it is the simple fact that today marks a change in her life as a whole.

Today marks the day the blonde will leave behind the comfort of her large home in her small home town of Mystic Falls.

Today she leave behind her childhood and high school memories.

Today she will experience something completely new. In somewhere she is not known, where she can become anyone she pleases.

Today Caroline Forbes will start her enrollment into the well known and acclaimed Alvere college, hours away from her home.

**XOXO**

Post showering and dressing, the beautiful blonde walks down the stairs of her home, finding the down stairs empty, _unsurprisingly. _

Making her way to the kitchen, the blonde spots a note posted to the silver steal fridgerator.

Her skies of blue scan the note, reading the note written in her mother's strong hand.

Caroline is unsurprised in reading that her mother has left early that morning for an _emergency_ at her work, and apologizing for not being to wish her off before the blonde leaves to move in to her college dorm.

Although, Caroline does give the woman credit for actually remembering what today signifies.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Caroline grabs a nutrition bar for an _on the go_ breakfast, and heads out to her already packed car.

Though, before leaving, she shifts her gaze back to her child hood home.

The familiar sense of abandonment and loneliness rests in the air of the home.

In truth, having this opportunity to leave this empty house, is the main motivation for Caroline's need to attend a university far away from home.

Some where that she can forget all those birthdays spent alone as a child, the memory of her father walking out the door, and the way her mother never truly spent time with the blonde after that. Rather, Lily Forbes spent more time burrying herself in mountains of work, and somehow lost the strong connection she had once shared with her daughter.

Letting out a tired breath, Caroline walks out the door and away from what she use to be.

**XOXO**

_**Three Months Prior**_

Inside of a large pent house in New York city, the stench of stall beer and cigarette smoke invaded the air.

A wickedly handsome man slumps on the leather couch of his living room.

His deep cobalt orbs set intensely on the television screen before him.

He watches as a woman, wearing too much makeup and too little clothing, spoke casually of the lowest point of his life as a whole.

"Its official," the raven haired woman declares, "Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Collins are splitting up." The woman pauses a moment, obviously hoping to crewte a dramatic silence.

"Yes," she continues, "Its true, hot up incomer actor Klaus Mikaelson and his beautiful model wife are _splitting up_." The host repeats, emphasizing the _splitting up_.

"Now, no one knows what exactly caused the break-" Before she has the opportunity to complete her sentence, the man shuts off the screen, standing from his slumping position.

The man trudges towards his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, and taking a large swig.

The midnight eyed man runs a hand through his short chocolate hair, thoughts of her clouding his mind.

Her soft, straight strands. Her sweet welcoming smile. Her bright caramel orbs.

She seemed so perfect, so angelic. Who would have guessed, four years ago, when the two first met, that things would end up this way, so mangled up.

The two married at a very young age, he being only nineteen years old, and she eighteen.

The two started off so sweet and loving, though near the end, the two have become so bitter and distasteful of one another, that neither could stand being in the same room.

It was only a matter of time until the incident occurred, and the two finalized their split.

However, the expectance helps none with the utter amount of pain the blue eyed man feels now.

There is still a part of him that believes she is the one he will always belong to, but the rest of him just wants to feel num from everything surrounding him.

Klaus Mikaelson has lost himself in the previous six months, and is unsure in how to even _start_ the search for him self again.

A moment passes before the man hears the elevator door of his penthouse open, bringing him out of his self pitying thoughts.

**XOXO**

The raven haired man steps out of the elevator, the strong sent of alcohol being the first thing he takes notice of.

Taking a deep breath, the man takes another step forward, further in to the home.

Though, before he can get in to far, he is stopped by the sight of his younger brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus questions.

"Ah, there you are brother," Elijah speaks in greeting, "You know you _can _answer your phone, we were actually to start to grow worried for you."

Not hearing the words his older brother spoke, Klaus continues, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Elijah asks with a cocked brow, "I can't visit my big shot brother in his fancy New York penthouse?"

Elijah takes a seat on one of the leather love seats in the spacious living room, in an attempt to seem casual.

However, he abruptly stands when feeling an unknown wetness, soon realizing that it was the feeling of spilt beer.

"Well, he can," Klaus starts, "But I'm not naive to actually believe that." he informs.

"So can you just get on with it, and tell me what you are doing here, _truly_."

"You can always see through people brother, I admire that about you," Elijah smirks before going on.

"Well, in truth, we're worried about you."

"We're as in who?" Klaus inquires.

"We're as in me, Rebekkah, Finn, Sage, and even Kol." Elijah answers while taking a step closer towards his younger brother.

"Is this how you wish to live little brother, alone in the dark with nothing more than a glass of alcohol and puff of smoke to comfort you?"

"It's worked so far," Klaus argues like a child, glare set in his handsome features.

"How exactly has it worked but shadowed you from the eye of the public?"

Annoyance bubbling up, Klaus snaps at his older brother, "Go on with it, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting for you to come home," Elijah speaks slowly, careful not to over step his boundaries, knowing how defensive his younger brother is.

"Why should I come home?" Klaus challenges, "I've done well hear, I'm _doing_ well here."

A nervous knot let loose in the raven haired man. Klaus was questioning him, which means he will actually toy with the idea of coming home.

"Because brother, what happened was difficult for you to deal with, but now you can let go of it all, leave it all in this city and come home with your family. Re connect with every one and everything. And we, your family will be there every step of the process." Elijah explains reasonably.

"What would I do home, I can not merely stay at home all day, I would grow insane." Klaus questions, his abrasive refusal to returning home clearly subsiding.

"You can attend college." Elijah answers with ease, "You still are a year short of graduating, correct?"

Being answered with a nod of the head from Klaus, Elijah continues his thought, "So you attend college, and reconnect along the way. Simple."

Klaus averts his gaze, the unsureness more than evident in his features.

Realizing this, Elijah tells his brother to just give the idea a thought.

After Klaus agrees, the two set out towards the brunette's game room, ready to play a game of pool.

**A/N: I KNOW WAYYYY TO BAD OF A FIRST CHAPTER! I'm sorry, but I suck at first chapters, I feel like I just want to introduce the main people of the story, separately, and then in my second chapter I will introduce the rest of the characters.**

**And to the 3 months before thing, I promise that it will come full circle in later chapters and you guys will understand why I wrote the first chapter this way.**

**Please, if ANY of you have ANY amount of device or views on the story, I would REALLY appreciate it :D**

**Again, sorry for the awful first chapter, but I PROMISE the next chaps will be better :D**

**I would really appreciate any reviews you cuties have to give :D**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**All My Love 3**

**-Bree**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Cuties :D**

**Thank you all for the story alerts and favorites :D THEY means EVERYTHING**

**And also a HUGE THANK YOU to all those who reviewed :D I would like to thank you individually, but everyone who reviewed is just named "Guest" So please know that I appreciate it all so much :D The sweet words were amazing, but PLEASE leave a name of some sort so the next time I can thank you each individually :D **

**And Please, if anyone has the time, I would LOVE to get your thoughts, or advice on this chapter, it would really mean a lot :D**

**I hope to hear from you guys soon :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**To My Core**

**Chapter 2:**

_"And now we welcome the new year, full of things that never have been."_

_-Rainer Maria Rilke_

Sunlight beat down harshly on the grounds of the prestigious school.

Students rome the vas campus in groups, or pairs. Most faces adorned with a giddy grin.

The electric feeling of the start of a new school year infects the young adults like an illness, being passed from student to student.

Caroline Forbes stands out side of the central, grand, white brick building, where students first attending receive the final editions of there schedules for the next semester, and a map of the large school.

The petite girl's oceans of blues stare intensely on to the map set in her dainty hands, trying to get a feel of her bearings before starting to walk the school grounds.

A moment passes before the girl golds the already creased sheet of paper, setting it in to the back pocket of her denim shorts.

Caroline takes a grasp of the large suitcase set in front of her, and starts her walk towards her destination.

.

**XOXO**

After blindly wandering the campus for over an hour, the blonde some how finds her way to her dorm room.

Her breath catches once opening the door to her dormitory and taking first sight of the spacious room.

The sun flower blonde's oceans of blue scan the broad dorm, finding two separate beds, a mini fridge, and an extra door, which must lead to the rest room.

Although, the greatest sight the blonde beholds is one of another girl, who is standing in the middle of the room.

The brunette stands with her arms crossed across her chest, and leg stuck out in a confident manner

The girls long locks of chestnut flow down her shoulders in a careless sort of way, and her captivating orbs of chestnut lock with Caroline's skies of blue.

"Hey Care," the brunette greets in that husky, mischievous tone that her voice always seems to carry.

Once the recognition hits her, an explosion of excitement bursts through Caroline, causing a sparkling smile to grace her features as she runs towards the brunette.

"Kat!" Caroline cheers as she wraps her arms around the girl.

A smile of her own blends in to Kat's features, as she returns the friendly embrace.

Caroline pulls away, a giddy spark yet invading her features.

"What are you doing back so early?" Caroline inquires, "I thought you were suppose to be in Spain for another week at least?"

Kat gives a simple shrug of the shoulders in response. "I was getting board of hot Spaniards and champagne. Besides, I was missing my favorite dumb blonde," she teases with a smirk.

"Thanks Katherine," Caroline laughs, "I missed you to."

Katherine raises an eye brow in shock, "Oh no, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about that hot guy who works at the Starbucks down the street." The brunette clarifies with a playful tone.

Caroline lightly smacks the girls arm, trying to fight the grin that is pulling on her features.

"And!" Katherine exclaims, "I didn't want to get behind on my college experience."

Caroline's features turn questioning, "Classes don't start for another week Kat?" She articulates in a unsure tone.

Katherine roles her chocolate pools at the naive blonde, "Care, when I say college experience, I don't mean actual college." Katherine sighs in a exasperated tone.

"Right…" Caroline agrees, question still coloring her voice, "What do you mean exactly?"

Katherine laughs, "I _mean_, living the college life…" Katherine pauses for a moment, expecting the blonde to comprehend her meaning, but when she does not, Katherine continues with her sentence, "Parties Care I mean parties."

"Oh, right…" Caroline nods, a light tint coloring her cheeks for not understanding sooner.

Katherine gives a throaty laugh towards her close friend, "What exactly happened over the summer, because I swear before I left for Europe you were _not _this clueless."

"Nothing!" Caroline exclaims quickly, "Nothing happened."

"Okay…" Katherine responds, slight suspicion creeping in to her mind once seeing how quick the blonde responded.

Katherine knows Caroline well enough to know that she does not answer that quickly unless she is trying to hide something.

_What did happen this summer? _

Caroline breaks in to a small sweat, practically seeing the gears turning in the brunette's mind, _the two new each other too well for their own good._

Hurriedly trying to find a new topic to speak of, Caroline blurts the first thing she thinks of.

"How's Elena?"

Katherine easily notices the pathetic attempt to change the subject by Caroline, though, she answers the question about her twin sister any how, "Elena's good, she decided to stay for an extra year, before starting college."

Caroline gives a nod of the head, "That's cool," she replies smoothly, but instead of continuing on with the conversation, she turns around so her back is facing the beautiful brunette, and starts to unzip her large suitcase.

"I better get started unpacking all my crap," Caroline announces with a nervousness underlining her words.

Seeing the need of a change in conversation, Katherine takes her opportunity to make Caroline do something she perhaps wouldn't do other wise.

"You know Care, there's a party tonight at one of the frat houses, we should definitely go."

A crease sets itself in-between the blonde's brows, "I'm not really in the mood Katherine, I'd rather just unpack and get situated in here before doing anything else."

Expecting this to be her response, Katherine gives a simple shrug of the shoulders, sitting on one of the beds casually. "Fine," she breaths, "I guess we can just stay here, and tell each other about every little thing of our summer breaks-"

Once hearing the words her close friend spoke, Caroline's head snaps towards her quicker than what should be possible, "You know..on second thought, I got this _really_ hot dress from _Seasonal Sensations_ that I have been meaning to show off."

A cat like smirk etches in to the brunette's features, "Perfect, its a plan."

**XOXO**

Only minutes outside the Avere Campus boarders lies a grand manner.

Wide, and tall in shape, and taking up at least ten thousand square feet,the Victorian style home is simply stunning.

Tree's lye to the east of the manner, while a tranquil lake lies to the west.

The inside of the home being even grander than the out side.

The home is furnished with only the best quality of furniture that money can by, including chairs and tables made of maple, and couches of suede imported from Switzerland and other european countries.

Paintings embellish the walls, ranging from elaborate modern peaces, to classical mast peaces, to family portraits.

A fire crackers in one of the large rooms of the grand home, giving off a feeling of warmth and sent of maple.

However, the sensation of warmth does not reach the man standing in front of the fire, paint brush set in his right hand.

The passed three months, being home once more, had helped the young man reevaluate what is most important in his life, though, it did not help him find what the _reason _for his life in the first place.

He now feels as lost and confused as he had all those months ago in New York.

In an instance, the man makes a quick slash across the paper, using his pain brush.

The abstract painting perfectly describing how the man has been feeling for the passed year.

Having so many qualities of his life, so many colors, but never being able to find which one represented him, which one made him feel purposeful.

Staring intently on the peace of art before him, the cobalt eyed man gives a start once hearing some one speak his name.

"You know Nik, this whole brooding artist thing is getting quite bore some." The high pitched, accented voice of Klaus's younger sister speaks.

the girl is beautiful, appearing as a girl's play doll come to life.

Her long bleach blonde main falls down her back, and her crystal blues lye attentively on her elder brother, arms crossed against her barely concealed chest.

"Funny," Klaus starts, while looking away from the girl and back at his painting, "I don't remember giving you permission to enter?"

The blonde rolls her crystal blues, "Well, even if I had knocked, you would have simply ignored me and continued on with your painting, correct?"

"Perhaps," Klaus replies with a small smirk, though it dissipates quickly once he starts to speak once more, "Now, can you just tell me what you want so I can get on with my work."

"Actually, that's why I came," Rebekkah began, "There is a part going on tonight at Alvere, to kick off the incoming school year. I assumed because you will be attending the school along side Kol, Elijah and I, that you would enjoy partaking in the event?"

Klaus merely shakes his head at the girl, "You assume incorrectly," Klaus claims, "I'd rather _not _spend my time a long side a room of Neanderthals."

A glare is set in the girl's features, "Oh spare me Nik," Rebekkah argues, "As if you hadn't attended countless parties while your time in-between Los Angeles and New York. And besides, you're telling me you'd rather spend the night at home a long with the lovey dovey fiancés."

"What I did during my time in Los Angeles and New York is none of your business, first of all," Klaus begins to argue, "And second of all, I'd much rather spend my night putting up with Finn and Sage than spending it with a crowed of drunkin, horny college students. Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something, before you so rudely interrupted."

Rebekkah lets out an exasperated sigh, knowing that once her brother made up his mind, he stuck to the decision harder than barnacle did to a ship.

The modelesque blonde makes her way to the door, before she hears Klaus speaking her name.

Turning around excitedly, thinking that the man has changed his mind, the blonde is disappointed in realizing that the only reason he called for her is to instruct her to wear a sweater, "_You don't want guys to get the wrong idea, do you?_"

**XOXO**

The stench of alcohol and sweat sent the air of the large frat house, music booming loudly from speakers.

Hundreds of teens are compacted inside of the room, divided in those whom are grinding against one another on the dance floor, and and those who are refilling on their beverages.

Though, some stand on the outskirts of the room, some talking amongst each other, while others are in the midst of intense make out sessions.

The blonde and brunette beauties walk in to the room, arms locked.

Caroline wears an electric blue strapless dress, that ends inches above her knees, along with a pair of strapless heals, to show off her mile long legs.

While Katherine wears a pair of white skinny jeans, with an intensely red one strap blouse, that accentuates her thin, slightly athletic build.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline yells above the music, "I can barely hear myself think!"

Katherine laughs at the blonde, "Enjoy it blondie!" she responds, "This is just the first of many parties to come!"

Caroline rolls her orbs at the brunette, who was already examining the party for any attractive guys to dance with.

"I'm gonna get something to drink!" Caroline yells, the only indication that Katherine heard her was because of a small nod of the head coming from the chocolate eyed girl.

Caroline walks over to the keg, surprisingly not finding a drink.

A boy with messy, dirty blonde locks hands it to her, along with a link.

Caroline pretends not to notice the flirtatious gesture, and walks away, further from the ear pounding speakers.

Her orbs scan the floor, miraculously, catching sight of Katherine, whom was currently dancing with a dark haired boy.

Caroline takes a sip of her drink, her thoughts drifting to the last time she had attended a party like this.

It was over the summer, she had been visiting her father and his boyfriend in New York.

One night, Caroline had been board one night, and decided to attend a club.

It was a small joint, nothing extraordinary about it. A simple, average club, although, Caroline hadn't realized that the ordinary club would be the place where the biggest change in her life occurred.

Before the blonde could get to lost in thought of that night, she hears a voice speak from behind her.

An attractive voice. A voice laced with an English accent. A voice she thinks she recognizes.

"Hello love…"

**XOXO**

The three siblings near the frat house, where the party is currently being held, with every step they take.

"…I'm just worried," the blonde, Rebekkah sums up, she having been talking for quite a bit now, venting about her growing worries for her elder brother, Klaus.

"There's no need for your worrying little sister," Elijah assures, "Niklaus is a big boy, he can take of himself."

"Yes, I know that Elijah," Rebekkah scorns, a glare set in her perfect features, "But I still worry for him, the same way I would worry for you if the roles were reversed…I mean, I believe this splitting up has taken a bigger tole on Nik than any of us realized. He still seems so hurt, and confused, and helps none with Finn and Sage pressuring him to work things out with that tramp, every chance they get."

"You know what I think," the third sibling, Kol Mikaelson, speaks up. "I think we should all just, _for one night_, for get about Klaus. He obviously does not want the attention from us, and we shouldn't let his pouty mood spoil our evening." Kol explains, while stepping in to the large room, where the party was being held. A wicked grin sparking his features when taking sight of the grandness of it.

"How can you say that?" Rebekkah argues, appalled by her brother's words.

"Because Bekky!" Kol yells over the roaring music, "I actually intend to enjoy my first year of college, and not worry of my older brother who is perfectly capable in taking care of himself!"

After speaking, Kol's orbs catch on an attractive girl, walking opposite him, and a smirk sets in his features.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start enjoying college life now."

Before bothering to wait for a rep once from his siblings, Kol makes his way towards the attractive girl.

**XOXO**

Caroline turns around, expecting to see _him_, however, she does not see him, but rather another boy who resembles him quite a bit, _maybe all British busy look alike," _the blonde reasons.

The boy standing in front of her, and the man she was expecting share the same mahogany tone to their hair, though where the other man's was cut just short enough, so Caroline can still run her hands through it, this boy's mahogany locks came over his forehead.

Also, where she was expecting to be met by cobalt skies, this boy had eyes of forest green.

"Is something wrong love?" The boy questions, seeing the confused expression set in the beauties features.

Caroline physically shakes her head, blonde tresses flying freely in the air, "No, nothing," she assures with a grin, "I just thought you were some one else."

The boy raises a brow, "Someone else as in a boyfriend?"

"No… don't have a boyfriend." Caroline admits.

"Now there's a wonder, how can such a pretty girl like you not have a boyfriend?" The boy asks with a small smirk.

Caroline returns his smirk with a half smile of her own, "Now aren't you cheeky," she laughs.

"Yes, I am. And I'm hoping you like cheeky?"

"Perhaps?" Caroline teases with a shrug.

"Well, perhaps you can give this cheeky boy the honor to dance with you?" The boy questions, a gleam shining in his oceans.

"Depends…maybe if this so called cheeky boy told me his name?"

"Kol," the green eyed boy smirks, "And you?"

"Caroline," the blonde laughs.

"Well Caroline," Kol starts, gently taking the girl's hand, "Would you like to share a dance with me?"

Caroline giggles at the boy's behavior, "Sure," she responds nonchalantly, allowing him to lead her on to the dance floor.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for stopping there, I just del like that was the most comfortable place to end the chapter, and I'll see how the next one will start, I REALLY hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Please tell me if there was anything confusing, just PM me and I will answer any questions :D**

**I would REALLY appreciate ANY advice or comments anyone has to give me in the reviews :D**

**Please leave me your thoughts or in put in the reviews, if you guys hate where I'm taking the story or what :S**

**I REALLY HOPE to hear from you guys soon :D Just PLEASES remember to LEAVE A NAME when you review so I know how to thank you lovelies :D**

**All My Love**

**-Bree :)**


End file.
